


這樣的你如此耀眼

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Relationships: Reader/Jack Bright
Kudos: 8





	這樣的你如此耀眼

基金會標準辦公室的純白色調是完美的基底，牆面地板辦公桌都濺上美麗的紅，整個空間成了赤色墨水渲染的畫布。

多麼燦爛奪目的藝術品啊。

溫度隨著泊泊外流的體液一起被帶走。面積廣泛的傷口似是被火舌舔舐般的疼，但他四肢都冰冷的不得了，身體像被灌了鉛沈重的動彈不得。啊，是失血過多的徵兆呢。

意識已經有些渙散，無法好好聚焦的瞳孔看不清任何東西，只覺得眼前的景觀好像被套了赤色的濾鏡。腹腔臟器突然被拉扯的痛覺讓Bright瞪大了眼倒抽一口氣，喉間發出不似人類的、仿佛金屬刮擦般的尖銳音調。現在將他與現實連結的只剩下椎心刺骨的疼，口裡湧出的腥紅液體讓他一陣嗆咳——方才肚子被開一個洞時讓Bright幾乎咬斷了自己的舌頭，因咳嗽而施力的腹部又激起新的疼痛疊加上去，這令Bright近乎無法承受的昏厥。

「親愛的，我才剛開始呢。」男人的手從Bright的腹腔中收回來，自身內臟被擠壓的噗哧噗哧聲響似乎被放大數百倍傳回耳畔，令人感到胃部劇烈翻攪的噁心。對方捏起Bright的下頷強迫那雙充盈血絲和淚液的眼直視自己，染著受害者血液的指尖還帶著新鮮的熱度，鐵鏽般的腥味直衝鼻腔，但Bright早已因嗅覺疲勞而對此感到麻木。「請你保持清醒到最後一刻，好嗎？」

對方的手移向Bright因疼痛而疲軟的下體，以那被開膛剖腹的受害者自身的血液做為潤滑套弄著。而男人下身侵犯著Bright後穴的技術該死的好，不僅那本不應用來交合的部位沒有產生一分一毫的疼，每一下的進出對方都重重碾壓著最舒服的那個點，讓受器產生的愉悅電流從下身傳開，與疼痛交織著衝擊大腦。如果不是Bright此刻下部消化器官有一大部分被扯出來、暴露在空氣下的話，他絕對已經不知道被操到高潮了幾回。

男人的生殖器每次在Bright體內進出都帶起強烈的性快感，然而每下抽動也都牽動著腹部的撕裂傷引起無法承受的劇痛。Bright不知道自己該求對方讓他死還是讓他射，痛感和快感在他這具身體裡劇烈衝撞著，淹沒Bright的所有思考與感官，那男人將兩者拿捏的如此恰到好處，使Bright分不出哪一種在他大腦中產生的訊號更強烈一點。

那人的雙手在Bright的身上遊走，他力道適中的撫過身下人的胸，指腹微微出力刺激敏感的乳尖帶起Bright一陣輕顫，接著手掌貼著皮膚繼續向下滑動，掌心染著的滑膩的紅劃出了施暴者移動的軌跡。那人來到腹間再次極端惡意的探入Bright的傷口，令後者繃緊了全身的肌肉，淚水無法控制似湧泉流個不停。

Bright嘗試著開口，無論是飆罵還是求饒什麼都好，但僅剩半節組織相連的舌無法順利活動，令他只能發出仿佛溺水般的咕嚕咕嚕聲，而那些未吞嚥的赤紅從口角溢出。Bright運轉的愈來愈緩慢的腦袋想的是這副身體怎麼還有那麼多血尚未流乾，他怎麼還有足夠的血讓自己的陰精保持硬挺。

此時Bright很清楚自己正睜著眼卻已經什麼也看不見，耳邊剩下一片刺耳的嗡鳴。痛覺的上限也有閾值的嗎，還是他只是單純習慣了？世界在旋轉，還是他自己在轉？Bright忽然湧上強烈的嘔吐感，但他連偏過頭的力氣都已流乾，最終的結果只是那副身軀震顫了兩下從口中濺出些許血滴。

不知道為什麼，Bright覺得只剩下緊貼著胸膛的963傳來的，那與自己溫度同調的觸感仍舊清晰且真實。快感和疼痛都在逐漸朝他遠去，這個本就不屬於Bright的身體正在脫離他的控制。

不知道他這次會先因為失血而亡還是被自己的血液溺死。

在那副身體達到高潮而射精的那一刻，Jack Bright也斷了氣。

他的軀體仍是那樣的溫暖，未停下挺動的男人讓自己的手掌沒入Bright腹部的血肉間感受著殘存的餘溫，室內靜的只餘下施暴者粗重的喘息。身下人柔軟的內壁不會再熱烈的回應他了他還是感到很滿足，幾下重重的抽插後男人將性器埋到最深處，讓自己高昂的熾熱把這個曾成為過Bright的軀殼填滿。

在屍體下蔓延的鮮血還未乾涸，於地面淌成了艷麗的圖騰，不朽的項鍊貼在Bright胸口正中心，那枚紅寶石在血色映照下似乎散發了比以往更加絢爛耀眼的光輝。男人以吻覆上那雙毫無神采的眼瞳，接著是鼻梁、鼻尖，一點一點向下直到那雙半開的唇，即使親吻間全是血的腥甜他也完全不在意。

「下次再一起玩吧，Bright博士。」


End file.
